thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150506194132/@comment-25162335-20150509074921
I'm standing by the window with my hands crossed looking disapprovingly at the van parked at the end of the street. Kas sighs. "Yeah, yeah! We get it, you do not approve! Now please stop glaring." "I am not glaring!" She looks at me with a raised brow. OK maybe I am glaring just a little. "It's just... I mean... It's not like I don't understand we need the supplies! It's not like I don't appreciate you doing it because I can't. But I just feel bad for all those people you stole all these from..." Kay looks skeptical for a second. "I don't!" "Now that's a lie!" "Half of those people would gladly watch us die so I don't feel bad for ripping them off and the other half would probably have helped us if we asked so no problem." "Except we didn't ask..." She doesn't say anything to that which surprises me. "Wait, did you? Ask I mean." "Not really... But a shop owner caught me but didn't give me away to the cops when he had the chance." Maybe there are people that don't see us as monsters after all. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to go alone! You could have been caught!" "But I didn't and I wasn't alone." "Right...because suddenly Raphael is a trustworthy person!" "We already agreed on this, plus I can't drive all the time and he offered to drive most of the way!" We did a little research a couple of days ago when we agreed to leave by car and it turns out we'll need three days to reach Venezuela if we stop to rest for a few hours but if only one person is driving it will take much longer. We could go there by plane but Kas's powers are not stable enough yet to get all of us through the airport security. Hopefully we won't have many issues since Raphael said we'll use side roads. Or better yet Kas's powers will return fully before we reach Venezuela. Mine are not working perfectly fine either but they don't require that much effort to use and if Kas only focuses on one thing at a time or doesn't try to create a big illusion she doesn't seem to have a problem. Cloaking all of us though will be a big problem. "Why are you so grumpy anyway?" Kas asks me. I stare at her. "Never mind, stupid question." I can't blame her, I want to leave this place so badly that I almost forgot that we are abandoning all of our friends in the hands of Quantum and we might never see them again. Not to mention that we are traveling with a guy that can easily betray us and a mentally unstable girl, who I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to bring with us. I'm ashamed of thinking like that and I haven't talked to anyone about it, she is Cole's sister after all and I really want to help her, but I'm starting to think that she won't get any better and she'll get us killed sooner or later. She is a liability and not knowing what her power is and if she can hurt us in her panic doesn't really help. "I'm gonna sleep now and I suggest you do the same since we have to be up early." I tell her mostly in an attempt to stop myself from thinking that way. Lily and Raphael are already in the rooms they picked for themselves but they are both awake as far as I can tell. "What are you? Five years old? It's like 11! You're gonna sleep that early?" Kas says while laughing at me. "Did you miss the part where we are leaving at first light?" I say only feeling half offended since she is right, I do sleep a lot and I still don't feel like I recovered from what we've been through. "So what? Raphael is driving, you can sleep in the car if you are that tired." "Actually I can't sleep that easily in a car and I'd rather stay alert in case someone is following us!" She raises her hands in surrender and we say our goodnights. Naturally she doesn't miss the opportunity to ask me if I drank my milk before bed and I can't help but laugh. We are ready to leave early in the morning like we agreed. Lily doesn't cause us any problems and gets in the back of the minivan right away. This time it seems I'll be the one causing the problems. "Isn't it illegal to have people in the back of vans like this one?" I ask eyeing the back of it which has a lot of stolen food, drinks, clothes and other stuff. It's the type of van that doesn't have windows at the back and it seems to me like it's more suited to carry boxes rather than people in it. "Yeah, cus stealing it is sooo legal!" Raphael says his voice full of sarcasm. Can he get more annoying? "You are the one who stole it in the first place." "Nice job guys! Yell it louder that we stole it, I don't think the whole street heard you yet!" Kas hisses. "No one is within hearing distance don't worry." I assure her but she is right so I leave it at that. "But if I puke you're cleaning it." I'm only half joking about the puking part. We agreed to take turns in the front between me and Kas since Lily said she'd rather stay at the back. "Oh my God, you really are a baby!" I wait for her to stop laughing while glaring at her. I really need to stop giving her opportunities to mock me. "Shut up!" "Sure, sure!" We all get in the van and we are off to Venezuela. Day two on the road and we haven't encountered any problems so far. At nightfall Raphael parks the car and declares that we need to find a place to stay for the night. "If you are tired you can sleep at the back, I'll drive like we did last night and Spider will keep me company." Kas says. "No way! I'm not sleeping in the damn car again! I need real sleep. We just need to find a place to crash." "Oh really? And what are we gonna do? Ask around if they know any abandoned places we can trespass?" I snap at him. "Jesus I'll look for one myself!" He walks away in order to find a place where he can take flight without being noticed but not before I hear him say "whiny" under his breath. I make a move towards him but someone grabs me from behind and stops me. When I look back I see Kas ten meters away with her hand outstretched looking shocked. But no one is close enough so who grabbed me? "Who the hell touched me?" "That would be me..." Kas answers a smile starting to form. I walk to her. "Really? You have your powers back? Like for good?" "Well if I managed to effect someone with my illusion I suppose I am." She is full on grinning now a little smugly. "Oh thank God! There is no way we won't need it." I'm proven right when we finally do arrive to Venezuela. All of us are tired and dying for a shower so we check in a hotel since we have Kas's powers back now and we have the luxury. Under Raphael's advice we decide to ditch the van so me and Kas take it to an alley far away from where we are staying which means that we have a lot of walking to do. It doesn't take a lot to notice it especially if you are looking for it. Almost every kid we see has a tattoo-looking scar on their neck, same as Andrias. Some try to hide it but others are showing it off like it's something to be proud of. At first I'm confused as to why every kid in this place is a mutant but then I remember it's early in the morning which means that every non-mutant kid is at school. But still what are so many Pluto mutants doing here? I notice that a lot of those kids are looking at us. I pull Kas aside. "We need to do something. We're standing out too much." I say to her after I tell her what I noticed. "I'll change our appearance and maybe put a scar like theirs on our necks?" "And what if they approach us and start asking questions?" "You got a better idea?" "You could make us look like grown-ups maybe?" "I can't do that..." "You can make a drop-bear appear and it's not even real!" "That's different! Working on someone's appearance is harder, I can't do it, not yet anyway." "Fine, scar it is." When she is done I try not to catch my reflection anywhere because that would be too freaky. We half hide our brand new tattoos so people that are looking for them can see them but they don't draw unwanted attention and we head back to the hotel.